The present invention relates to a fuzzy channel allocation controller. A threshold for allowing a call entering into the system is adaptively adjusted so that the calls are sustained in a predetermined quality.
With the increasing development of wireless communication, wireless communication has become more and more important in the human daily life. The frequency spectrum is an important resource in wireless communication. How to use the spectrum resource effectively so as to increase the system capacity and quality of service is a critical problem in wireless technology.
In the conventional channel allocation, methods for sustaining quality of service in handoff calls is to leave part of channels to the handoff calls having a higher priority. While how many channels are required to be left so as to sustain quality of service and to cause the utility of channels achieves an optimum level is a key problem. It is often that a system with a random variation of loads is very difficult since the complexities of the system module and mathematical deduction. The fuzzy channel allocation controller of the present invention has got a result from a system simulation. Comparing with the conventional channel allocation ways, the fuzzy channel allocation controller of the present invention substantially sustains the quality of service and has a higher utility of channels.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fuzzy channel allocation controller. A threshold for allowing a call entering into the system is adaptively adjusted according to system condition so that the calls are sustained in a predetermined quality. Furthermore, in allocating channels, the loads of the macro cell and micro cells are balanced so that the system has a higher channel utility.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a fuzzy channel allocation controller which includes a base station interface module, a resource estimator, a performance estimator and a fuzzy channel allocation processor. The base station interface module provides an interface circuit to interface with a base station, and provides separated buffers for registering calls temporarily. The function of the resource estimator is to calculate effective resource as a call occurs, which includes space channels and buffers; and the function of the performance estimator is to adaptively estimate performance of the system.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.